


Non me ne voglio andare

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Sad, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Estonia e lettonia son già a casa felici, adesso è il turno del lituano ma non è dello stesso parere dei fratelli lui vorrebbe restare.
Relationships: Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)





	Non me ne voglio andare

Alla fine anche a me è toccata la stessa sorte dei miei fratelli, loro hanno esultato alla notizia della libertà e del ritorno a casa; io potessi resterei qui, non me ne voglio andare.  
Mi asciugo una lacrima col dorso della mano mentre raccolgo le mie cose, lui non si fa vedere da quando ha dato le comunicazioni.

S iamo rimasti solo noi due in casa e il vuoto si fa sentire.

Non riesco a smettere di pensare a come farò ma non trovo alcuna soluzione e so che lui non è messo meglio di me.  
Sto cercando di smettere di pensare ma la testa non è della stessa opinione, può essere considerata pazzia o meglio, verrò additato come una vittima dalla sindrome di Stoccolmama sento questa come casa mia non quella che mi aspetta fuori di qua.

N on voglio rivedere Feliks, le cose fra di noi non vanno più bene, nella mia testa ho già preso una decisione devo solo comunicar gliela.

E so che inizierà a fare la vittima, ma sono stanco, anche se questo è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri.  
Guardo quella stanza vuota centimetro per centimetro ho la sensazione di aver lasciato qualcosa, solo che non è materiale.  
Mi sembra di dover seppellire tutti questi anni in un attimo ma non voglio farlo.

Non posso dire di esser stato sempre bene in questi anni ma ormai per me questa è casa.  
Esco dalla mia camera e vado verso la porta principale vorrei dire qualcosa ma la voce mi si spezza in gola.

Varco la porta e il bagliore bianco della neve mi fa socchiudere gli occhi, era dal giorno dell’annuncio della nostra indipendenzache non uscivo.  
Mentre i miei passi affondano nella neve la mia mente viene affollata da ricordi non solo recenti ma vecchi, ancora mi fa strano ricordare che un tempo ero io la nazione più forte fra noi due chissà chi lo ricorda, oltre a me.

Ma soprattutto, se lo ricorda lui ?

Ormai non importa più, sarò io il solo custode di quei ricordi.  
Sospiro voltandomi verso la casa, la stretta allo stomaco aumenta quando lo vedo alla finestra. 

Gli faccio un cenno con la mano stile saluto mentre sorrido ma non è un sorriso felice, le lacrime prendono di nuovo possesso del mio volto.  
Stringo con una mano la valigia, l’unica cosa che non mi fa crollare del tutto è la sensazione che lo rivedrò, non so quando ma sento che accadrà.  
Ehi, Ivan sappi che ci vedremo di nuovo, mi hai legato a te.  
Mi dico in testa mentre il bianco mi inghiotte facendomi sparire dalla sua vista.


End file.
